herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Comic 1: Trials of Furno
Trials of Furno is the First Hero Factory Comic. It was transferred from the script for the Trials of Furno TV Episode and can be found on the HF website for free. Synopsis The comic began with Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer battling Rotor and Xplode. As Stormer battled Xplode, the villain created a distraction then fled, leaving Rotor stunned and in the custody of the Alpha Team. Having instructed William Furno to stay out of the fight, the rookie was desperate to participate in the capture and so approached Rotor with a pair of Hero Cuffs. However, his enemy attempted to blast him with his weapon. The rookie would have been killed had Stormer not pulled him out of the way, allowing Rotor to escape and leaving the Alpha Team with no option but to return without the two villains. When back at the Hero Factory, Stormer axed Furno for the number of critical errors he left himself open to. The rookie then spoke with Natalie Breez and Mark Surge, discussing how Stormer was always hard on his rookies after experiencing one of them dying while on his team. Furno then left on his Furno Bike, convinced that he would never earn Preston Stormer's respect. Stormer then took the three rookies on a training mission only to be called into duty at a nearby Lemus 2 Explosive plant. Stormer then instructed them to drop an extra Hero pod, which caught the attention of Xplode and Rotor; who were behind the attack again, and allowed them to land safely. The Team then engaged the villains in battle only for Stormer to be knocked unconscious. Determined to prove himself, Furno challenged both of the Explosives Thieves alone after summoning his Bike. Unable to stop the rookie, Xplode attempted to use the explosives they had stolen, only to be electrocuted by Mark Surge's Lightning Shooter. Furno then managed to strike Rotor in the head, which stunned him while he put Hero Cuffs on him. By this point Preston Stormer was conscious again and Surge told him that Xplode had escaped again. Differences from the TV Series While the Hero Factory TV Show makes the characters more kiddy and playful, the comic tends to take aturn with a more serious tone. Immediately, unlike the show, it begins with Stormer's perspective on his current battle with Rotor and Xplode. This intro allows the viewer to get a little insight into how the Alpha Leader looks at his life. It shows that he is completely aware of Furno's annoyance at not being a part of the battle and just how dedicated the white hero is to his job. The television show, to the contrary, focuses more on the fight rather than how the characters react to it; the comic is far more effective at making you care about these robots by letting us into their heads. One of the more notable differences is how Surge's character is handled. While in the TV show he is constantly whining and asking questions, this Surge is far more confident with his replies. For instance, in the show the blue hero will say 'Forget it, there's no winning with that guy' while in the comic he says 'Stormer's tough on all us rookies. There's no winning with that guy.' The latter statement is far more reassuring than the previous one. Surge even goes as far to say, in the comic, 'You've been working out for hours. You need a break' (something he never said in the show). Right away, in just two pages, the reader feels that this character truly cares about his friend with these simple statements. wasn't in the comic.]]The comic series also omits Zib and Akiyama Makuro, but these appear to be necessary choices to focus more on the heroes. The rest of the comic focuses on Stormer, rather than in the show where it is more about Furno, as he tries to help these three rookies against Rotor. The seriousness of the comic is emphasized with the artist's interpretation of the characters and the writing of Greg Farshtey who wrote nearly everything there is about Bionicle. Characters * Preston Stormer * William Furno * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Xplode * Rotor Trivia * This Comic was Published exclusively for the San Diego Comic-Con 2010. * It was transfered from the TV Series Script to a Comic. * Greg Farshtey wrote both comics which is interesting since this is the series that replaced Bionicle. See also * Review:Trials of Furno External Links *The Comic Online Category:Comics Category:2010 Category:Media Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Reviews Category:Content Category:Hero Factory Category:greg farshtey Category:Hero Factory.com